


It's Not Us (Or Is It?)

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Series: Made for Each Other [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alpha Miyuki Kazuya, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sawamura Eijun, Omega Sugawara Koushi, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Sugawara Koushi, omega student carer is fairly used to getting calls at all times of the day. Especially from his fellow omega teammates.He didn't exactly count on, or ask for two members of a baseball team he's never even heard of turning up on his door at ten at night, however.It's going to be a long night.





	It's Not Us (Or Is It?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story/companion piece to 'I Think We Were Made For Each Other', you might get more of an idea of my version of omegaverse from there, but this can still be read alone. 
> 
> I already had volleyball boys and basketball boys in my omegaverse so... Why not baseball boys too, right?

It was ten pm and, as usual Suga checked his phone one last time. As a self-trained carer for omega’s, not to mention the direct contact for a number of alpha and omega couples that they knew, Suga made himself available as much as possible throughout the day. Ever on hand to offer advice and answer questions, Suga also spent time setting up appointments with omega’s who needed his abortion services, as well as being a go between to getting hospital appointments. 

However, every contact he had knew that ‘business hours’ ended at ten. Only absolute emergencies would come through after this. And since almost all of his team and close friends had presented at this point, emergencies tended to be limited these days.  
Mind you, since his client group had grown slightly since taking on Kise, and therefore the rest of the basketball team, things had gotten a little busier.  
Still. It seemed he and Daichi could look forward to a quiet night. The only message on his phone was a general query from Yamaguchi, but as usual the young omega had marked his message as ‘not urgent’, so Suga knew it could wait.  
With the idea of a quiet evening and maybe even an early night for a change, Suga and Daichi settled down on the couch together. Suga getting one of his rare chances to really sink into his alpha, and enjoy their own form of closeness.  
For all this, you might forgive Suga for the profanity that left his lips when there came a sudden and persistent knocking on the door.  
Daichi gently patted at Suga’s shoulder, comfortingly.  
“It’s okay, I’ll go get it.” 

Suga had to stop himself from clinging to Daichi as his partner got up off the couch and headed to the door.  
He heard Daichi answer the door and then, to his surprise he heard the words ‘baseball team?’ come from Daichi.  
Suga allowed himself a moment to sigh in relief when he realised it wasn’t one of his boys after all.  
Then he heard a voice that was desperately trying to sound calm and unaffected, which only enhanced their nerves more.  
“Does, uh… Sugawara Koushi live here? We heard he’s an-“ 

“An omega carer! One who- can help with- uh- uh- accidents?!”  
The second voice had none of the pretence at calmness that the first did, which made him sound even younger than he probably was.  
Suga sighed, then drew in a deep breath.  
No such luck at getting the night off.  
Reluctantly, Suga dragged himself off the couch and made his way to join Daichi at the door.  
He didn’t try to hide his surprise at seeing two boys he never remembered seeing before.  
The smaller one, who was actually shaking with nerves and staring at Suga with wide eyes had every marker of an omega. Suga couldn’t exactly pinpoint the features of his aura, but he guessed that it was mostly masked by fear, and the fact his scent was heavily laced with that of an alpha.  
Specifically, the alpha standing next to him. Who was blushing so hard and kept his eyes neatly averted from both Suga and Daichi.  
At first appearances a rather unassuming alpha at that, but to Suga’s keen perception, he could tell there was a powerfulness to the alpha that was neatly hidden. It reminded Suga very much of Nishinoya’s presence. Seemingly small from far away, but much more intense once you got closer.  
The very fact that his scent and aura clung so fast to the omega beside him was equally testament to that.  
Suga took the time to look them both up and down, thoroughly.  
Then he sighed.  
“You’d better come in.”  
\--  
Both boys settled on the other couch, Suga sat in the seat nearest to the young omega, watching him carefully. Just gently for now trying to ease out his calming aura towards him, the omega clearly needed it.  
Daichi returned with tea for all of them, though neither of the guests reached for it.  
Suga smiled at Daichi and thanked him, warmly.  
“Do you know them at all, Daichi?” Suga asked.  
Daichi shrugged, picking up his own tea. “Vaguely. I know their captain at least. They’re baseball team.” 

Immediately the young omega looked up, panicked. “Please don’t tell him about this!”  
To this, Suga made gentle ‘calm down’ movements with his hand. “Don’t worry. You’re safe here.” He assured.  
Then he leant forward, looking at them both carefully. “But what I want to know is, what is the baseball team doing coming to me for help? You guys have your own carer’s don’t you? Both a specific omega nurse and a couple of student carer’s like me.” 

The alpha snorted a laugh. “Sure, we could have gone to them, if we wanted the whole school to know about it.”  
To this, the omega cringed. “We don’t… Exactly…” 

“We’re not bonded, we’re not dating. This was just… Something that happened.” The alpha explained, the way he fiddled with his glasses betraying his nerves behind his seemingly cool words.  
Again the omega cringed.  
“So you came here for the confidentiality.” Suga said.  
They both nodded.  
Once again, Suga sighed, leaning back into the couch.  
“Well… I can’t just turn you away now you’re here. But I won’t deal with people I don’t know, so I’d like your names, at least, please.” 

“Sawamura Eijun.” The omega said, in a rush.  
“… Miyuki Kazuya.” The alpha said, his voice low, muttered.  
Suga smiled. “Well, Sawamura, Miyuki. It’s nice to meet you. You can call me Suga. I’m going to help you through this.” He assured.  
Then he looked to Daichi. “Dear? Would you mind getting the room upstairs ready?”  
To this, Daichi nodded, he well knew the procedure here. And that Suga would want to talk with them both a little more first.  
Suga returned his attention to Sawamura, glad to see the omega slowly calming. 

“Could you tell me how far along you might be?” Suga asked, keeping his voice gentle. 

Sawamura nodded. “W- we think. A- about… Two months? Or. Two and a half. Ish.” 

Suga raised his eyebrows at this.  
Then he looked towards Miyuki.  
He wasn’t exactly pleased to see the alpha looking the other way, sat on the edge of the couch and seemingly ready to bolt at the first opportunity.  
“Two and a half?” Suga echoed, keeping his eyes squarely on Miyuki. “That’s a very long time to allow a pregnancy to continue if you’re not in a relationship.” He didn’t try to keep the edge out of his voice.  
Miyuki at least blushed at this, and looked towards Suga.  
“Well.” Miyuki began.  
“I-it was during practice.” Sawamura interrupted. “I- Unexpectedly went into heat during practice. And Miyuki realised and got me back to my room. And. He was going to leave but I was already- um. Anyway. He didn’t end up leaving and-“ 

“And I’m not a total asshole.” Miyuki interjected. “I used a condom, alright? But…”  
He looked away again.  
“… It wasn’t just once.” Sawamura said, quietly. “Or… A couple of times.” 

“I thought I’d kept it safe but… I guess I must have forgotten one of the times.” Miyuki said, with a shrug that was clearly trying to hide how bothered he was. 

Then Miyuki looked back at Suga again. “Anyway, we thought we were fine so we did nothing about it and didn’t even think about it after.”  
He paused, sighed.  
“Then he starts saying he thinks he has some symptoms and so we took a test and…”  
Suga nodded along to all of this. Heats could be intense for alpha’s who weren’t used to being around them. Apparently this one hadn’t known when to say ‘enough’.  
“Well. The good news is, I can still help you.”  
The relief from both boys was obvious.  
Suga turned his attention towards Sawamura. “I’m afraid it won’t be very pleasant for you, and this will be a long night. Do you need to get anything from home before you settle in? I can provide pyjama’s and basic toiletries but, anything else you might want, you should get it.” 

Sawamura shook his head. “N- no. Thank you. I’m okay.” 

Suga nodded, and smiled warmly. “Okay, head upstairs, Daichi will have the room nearly ready for you. I’ll be right up.” 

Sawamura stood, heading towards the stairs.  
“Sawamura?” Suga said, gently.  
“Yes!” Sawamura said, almost by surprise. 

Suga smiled at him. “It’s going to be okay. I promise I’ll see you through this.” 

Sawamura managed a smile back, and nodded. Then headed up the stairs, a little more hurried than needed.  
Suga looked back at the alpha sat on his couch.  
Miyuki smiled.  
Then got to his feet.  
“Well. Thank you for looking after him. I guess I’ll head back now then. Shall I… Come back in the morning or-“ 

Miyuki had been heading to the hallway, but Suga grabbed him, by the collar and yanked him back into the room.  
“Sit! Down!” Suga snapped, harshly.  
Tentatively, Miyuki did as he was told.  
It was very obvious he would very much like to leave, or at least that Suga would stop standing over him like he was.  
Suga wasn’t allowing either.  
“I’ve seen a lot of different types of alpha’s here, with a lot of different reactions. I’ve seen some shaking with nerves, some crying, some unable to say a word. I’ve seen some that act as if nothing is happening. Some try to stay upstairs with their omega’s, even though that’s dangerous and I don’t allow it. I know Daichi has had to restrain a few. But, never, never have I seen an alpha attempt to leave after ‘dropping off’ their omega with me.”  
The fury radiated off of Suga.  
And yet, Miyuki still looked up at him, glaring right back.  
“He is not my omega.” Miyuki said. “We explained what happened. It was an accident. His heat took me in and that is it. We are not dating. We are certainly not bonded and I have no intention-“  
Suga’s hand lashed out before Miyuki saw it. Catching his cheek harsh enough to make him look down, and worry about checking his glasses were still in place.  
Miyuki looked back up, shocked.  
Suga was that bit closer now. And Miyuki was getting more and more of an idea that some omega’s, you really didn’t want to piss off.  
“You are the alpha that impregnated him, therefore, for now at least, he is your omega. Get it into your head that that boy is pregnant because of you. Not because he went into heat, but because you were careless while having sex with him while he was in heat.  
And now, he has to suffer to undo that.  
There is no way I am allowing you to run away from this.” 

Finally, Suga stepped back, heading towards the stairs.  
He paused.  
“And how can you be so stupid not to realise that boy is riddled with your scent? If you’ve not bonded yet… I can’t say you’ll remain that way for long.”  
Suga passed Daichi on the stairs. 

“Keep an eye on him.” Suga said. “I think I just gave him a few too many harsh truths at once. Don’t let him run.” 

Daichi nodded. And made his way down to his usual place in all of this.  
He settled down next to the younger alpha.  
Miyuki seemed frozen with shock.  
Daichi placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“You’ll be alright.” Daichi said.  
“Tonight will be rough but. You’ll be alright.”  
\--  
Daichi recognised the exact same thing in Miyuki that Suga had.  
One. That he was ready to leave at the slightest opportunity.  
And two.  
He was clearly in deep denial. Which was likely a factoring part in the couple coming to them so late.  
Firstly denial about what had happened.  
Secondly in denial about the pregnancy.  
And thirdly denial about their status.  
Because Suga was right. If they really, like they said, hadn’t bonded, then they were surely as close to it as possible.  
“So… Uh… How long does this usually take?” 

Daichi looked to Miyuki, raising an eyebrow at him.  
Miyuki sighed and leant back into the couch. “I only ask because we’ve kinda got to be back for practice tomorrow so-“ 

“You’ll miss practice.” Daichi said, simply.  
“UH-!” 

“I’d suggest you contact someone you can trust now so that they can send on your apologies. Neither you nor your omega are going to be able to participate.”  
Miyuki laughed lightly. “Look, I get it if Sawamura is not gonna be fit to practice but-“ 

“Neither will you be.” Daichi said. “As I said already. Neither of you will be able to practice tomorrow. Certainly not in the morning.”  
Miyuki frowned. “I don’t get it?” 

Daichi glanced at him. He almost felt sorry for this clueless alpha.  
He sighed. “You’ll see.”  
\--  
Even Daichi was surprised by how quickly it started. Sometimes it could take up to an hour for anything to start happening. But this was under the half hour mark.  
He could tell by the way Miyuki’s fidgeting changed from ‘I’m trying to seem bored and uninterested’ to ‘something is making me uncomfortable, but I don’t know what’.  
Daichi watched from the corner of his eye as Miyuki shifted about in his seat, trying to get comfortable.  
He turned his gaze to the stairs, as always wishing he could assist Suga up there, but equally knowing he’d only make things difficult if he did.  
Plus. Daichi had a role to play. And that was down here. With the alpha.  
They always ended up needing him, one way or another. 

Daichi watched as the younger alpha fidgeted with his hat now. Pulling it off, sweeping back at his hair then putting it back on again. His eyes pinched briefly behind his glasses, but he shook his head as if shaking it off.  
Miyuki edged forward in his seat, one hand reaching out for the armrest while the other reached up to rub at his forehead. His eyes were closed again now, and Daichi moved slightly closer.  
When Miyuki suddenly bent forward, a hand over his mouth like he felt sick, Daichi reached out to pull him back so he didn’t fall face first onto the floor.  
“Okay. Alright. It’s starting alright.” Daichi said, gently. 

Miyuki didn’t look up, but he did remove his hand to let sharp, panicked breaths escape.  
“What is it? What is that? What is that feeling?” 

Every alpha responded differently to this part. And most were too busy being worried for their omega to even realise anything was happening to them. That or they just assumed these symptoms were part of their nerves.  
Daichi remembered the first time he’d experienced it. He’d been so young and hadn’t understood it either.  
But he had felt like he deserved to share in at least some small part of Suga’s pain.  
So perhaps seeing an alpha so utterly confused by what was happening, seeing him go through it for the first time and not know what to do. Maybe that did soften Daichi to Miyuki. Even just a little.  
He rubbed, gently at Miyuki’s shoulder.  
“It’s okay. You’re alright. This is normal. It just means that Suga is doing his job right upstairs.” 

Miyuki winced, shaking his head. “I don’t like it. Can something make it stop?” 

Daichi didn’t answer. He guessed that Miyuki already knew the answer to that one.  
For a little while, it seemed like this was as bad as it was going to get. Miyuki slightly doubled over, eyes closed tightly as he tried to get his breathing under control.  
And then there was a low cry from upstairs that carried all the way down.  
Miyuki was up like a shot.  
It wasn’t the first time that Daichi was pleased that while all they seemed to deal with were sports kids, at least he was one too.  
He grabbed Miyuki by the waist, pulling him back and silently apologising as the younger alpha cried out.  
But Miyuki tried again, and a couple more times.  
“Okay, no. No.” Daichi said, sternly as he yanked Miyuki back particularly harshly that time. “You’re not going anywhere.” 

“I just- I just-“ Miyuki gasped out, still trying to get free.  
And get to there stairs, where his gaze was firmly fixed.  
“Yeah.” Daichi said. “I know. But that’s not happening.”  
“I’m not trying to run away!” Miyuki snapped.  
“I know.” Daichi said. “What you’re trying to do is even worse.” 

“I just need to get to him.” 

“And?”  
“A- and-“ 

“And what will you do when you get to him?” Daichi asked, holding Miyuki firmly back.  
“I- I-“ 

“Listen.” Daichi said, lowered his voice carefully, calmingly. “I’m an alpha too. So I know. I know what you’re feeling. My Suga has been through this many times before so I know exactly what your body is doing to you and telling you. And I think you know if you go up there, you’re only going to cause harm. Now do you understand?”  
Slowly, slowly Daichi felt Miyuki relax within his grasp. Each muscle loosening off a little bit at a time.  
Finally, Miyuki leant against Daichi with a sigh.  
Daichi was surprised by this sudden change.  
This alpha could be surprisingly cute when he wanted to be.  
Daichi relaxed his grip on Miyuki as he sensed him calming slightly.  
He was still breathing harshly, still wincing in pain, but he seemed uninterested in trying to run now.  
Miyuki pulled his hat off, leaving it on the table as he made himself comfortable, propped up against Daichi.  
This was a rare thing, but not something entirely new to Daichi either. An alpha seeking another alpha’s strength to help them in this time of distress.  
“It aches.” Miyuki said, quietly.  
“Yes.” 

“It’s… Because…” 

“It’s because your omega, Sawamura, was it?” 

Miyuki nodded. “He’s not my omega though.”  
Daichi decided to ignore that.  
“It’s because that new life inside him is going, nearly gone. There’s a part of us that gets… Pulled at too.” Daichi explained.  
“… Because it wants to put it back?” Miyuki guessed.  
“Something like that.” Daichi agreed.  
Miyuki nodded.  
Daichi watched as Miyuki’s eyes pinched tighter, as his throat worked around a harsh swallow.  
He was really pretty good at holding onto his emotions, that much Daichi had to give him.  
“I really messed up…” Miyuki said, quietly.  
“It’s natural to feel guilty about it. Especially when they suffer so much. But you did the responsible thing by coming here with him.” Daichi said, reassuringly.  
“… Even if you did try to leave.” 

Miyuki managed a smile at that. “That’s just because I can be a bit of a jerk sometimes.”  
He paused. “And… I was scared.”  
“That’s natural too.” 

\--  
The hours seemed to stretch on, but Daichi and Miyuki found an easy kind of company in each other. They didn’t say much, especially as it got later and sleep tried to find them.  
Finally, Suga made his way down the stairs.  
Daichi looked up, feeling a swell of pride as he looked upon his partner.  
Suga looked exhausted, but he was smiling that calm smile that Daichi loved. It told him everything he needed to know.  
It had been a long night, but it was over, and everything had gone smoothly.  
Suga rubbed his arm over his forehead, wiping at the lingering sweat that clung there. Consequently it gave his hair a little extra flick to it.  
As he got to the bottom of the stairs, Suga looked up and his smile turned a notch brighter as he saw Daichi.  
Then his gaze turned to Miyuki, who was slowly sitting up again as he kept steady eyes on Suga, waiting to hear how everything had gone.  
Suga looked at this alpha entirely differently now.  
The concern was obvious on his face, and the light shaking left to his body told Suga just how badly he’d been affected by the abortion too.  
Suga noted that he seemed almost younger now too. The edges had gone.  
Suga guessed that was Daichi’s doing. Daichi always knew how to get alpha’s to relate, and understand things in ways that Suga physically couldn’t know about.  
Also.  
The things that Eijun had said about Miyuki.  
Yes, some things had been about how mean the older boy could be.  
But also how honest. And how he cared. And how much it had meant to the young omega that Miyuki had tried his best to look after Eijun.  
“I don’t blame him for this. I don’t like it but… He tried his best. He didn’t want to hurt me. He was trying to protect me.”  
So they both wanted to be foolish and pretend like they weren’t practically bonded already. Fine.  
But Suga could see quite clearly that these two had quite the future.  
Suga smiled at Miyuki.  
“He's already sleeping upstairs.” Suga said. “You can come up now if you want to.” 

Miyuki cast a tentative glance at Daichi, as if asking if that was okay.  
Daichi nodded.  
“It’s safe now.” 

“It’s actually best for you two to spend this time now together. It’ll help you both. Him especially.” Suga explained, holding out a hand to Miyuki.  
Slightly reluctantly, Miyuki allowed himself to be led upstairs.  
They stood at the door to a bedroom at the very top of the stairs.  
There was only one small light left on in the room, and it cast enough light to show Sawamura asleep, curled up on the bed.  
Suga glanced at Miyuki, trying to gauge if he was going to try and run again.  
Instead, Miyuki stood there, one hand in his hair, staring into the room, and specifically at the bed.  
“Can I stay the night?” Miyuki asked, quietly.  
Suga nodded. “There’s pyjama’s, other essentials. I’ll show you.” 

“And I won’t be a danger to him?” Miyuki asked.  
“Not now, no.” 

Miyuki nodded. “Okay. Good.”  
\--  
A little over an hour later, Daichi and Suga finally made their own way to bed too.  
Suga paused at the spare room door, looking in.  
Miyuki was wrapped, carefully around Sawamura. Not too tight, not too close, but just enough. While the young omega was curled up against him, head tucked beneath his alpha’s chin.  
Hands laid in careful places, as if neither one was sure what exactly was allowed.  
Suga closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the room, getting an idea of the aura’s both were giving off.  
He’d been right about Miyuki’s. It was stronger than it seemed, but, oddly for an alpha, had a steadying quality to it. Like it could calm you down if you needed.  
Sawamura’s was equally interesting for an omega. Now there was no panicked spikes from the pregnancy getting muddled, Suga could pick up on the fire within his aura.  
Quite a match.  
Quite a match indeed.  
“I think we’ll be hearing from them quite a lot.” Daichi said.  
“Mmm.” Suga replied in agreeance.  
Then he slumped, sighed.  
“They better not tell anyone else about me though… I can’t take on the baseball team too!”  
To that, Daichi chuckled, and steered Suga back towards their bedroom.  
It had been a long night.  
They figured they could use the comfort of each other too.

**Author's Note:**

> ... So here's that side story I mentioned.  
> Anyone guess that it was gonna be Daiya no Ace that was gonna be coming out? 
> 
> Major disclaimer in case it wasn't obvious: I know I was harsh on Miyuki in this a lot but, honestly, he is my favourite (I tend to be harsh on my favourites... Whoops?) 
> 
> There is more to this, so if people enjoyed it please let me know and I'll continue! (Along with my other omegaverse series.)


End file.
